Leprechaun's Kiss
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: What's a handsome lad to do, when a female Leprechaun choses him for her mate?


Running, from him. He was coming, catching up though Dean was running. That damn masked demon was holding that machete high, as he followed. Jason was like a tracking missile. Sam with his longer legs was further ahead.

"Come on Dean! We have to get to our weapons!" Sam had stopped breathing hard, looking back at his brother. He glanced back to Jason, and thought, I wish I had a flamethrower right now. I thought he was only a movie character, guess he was real.

Dean turned and fell to his knees. Glancing back, he saw the shadow over him. Jason had caught up. Dean turned on his knee and kicked out and up. Catching Jason in his knee, bringing him down. Dean was up, kicked out again, sending the machete flying. Then Jason stood up. "Ah shit!" Dean began throwing punches, as Jason didn't seem too bothered with them. Dean put all he had into taking Jason out. Jason grabbed his throat…lifting him into the air. Dean grabbed the hand around his throat, and with the other, he poked his finger through the eyeholes in the mask. Jason threw him, and Dean flew through the air and landed against an old crumbly chimney. He saw stars, and he hit. Jason was coming towards him.

Sam moved towards his brother, he had picked up a thick branch and whacked Jason in the back of the head. The mask fell off, and when he turned to Sam, it made the youngest Winchester's stomach churn. Maggots and holes in the face that had been covered, nasty, Sam swung again.

Dean stood up, swaying. He picked up a brick, and swung with all his might. "Take that you fudley, and put your mask back on, it ain't Halloween yet." The brick caught Jason on the face, and he fell. Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him forward, they ran. The car was somewhere ahead, and a way to get rid of Jason.

As they ran, Dean mumbled. "Told you camping out, and fishing was a bad idea. Look what you caught."

"We can get rid of him, you'll think of something."

The car was ahead, and Dean was glad to see the beauty waiting for them. He ran to the trunk and using his keys opened it up, then flipped the bottom up, and grabbed his high powered rifle. He turned, brought it up and aimed it, as Sam grabbed the flame thrower.

The rifle held tight against his shoulder jerked as he fired. Twice, taking out the eyes, then the front of Jason's pants, Sam winched, that had to hurt. But Jason bent and then straightened coming on. Dean fired again, putting bullets into the knees, watching Jason fall. Sam turned on the flame thrower and moving over, with Dean covering him, ignited Jason's clothes. Jason reached out, trying to grab one of them. He inched across the ground as he burned. Both brother's backed up. Finally he stopped. Dean had used blessed bullets, with magic runes carved into them. Sam began a spell to put to rest the spirit in Jason. The body burned and the boys stood back and watched.

"Let's go find a pool hall, no zombies in there."

"How do you know?" asked Sam has he got into the car, as Dean got in, and started the engine.

Dean didn't answer just turned up the music as he drove away. Sam sat as he put the flame thrower and the rifle in the back and threw a blanket over them.

------------------------------------------

The Irish Whiskey was a friendly bar. It was like walking into a bar in Ireland, except for the accents around them. The bartender/owner was the only one with the brogue, red hair, freckles and the teeshirt that said…kiss me, I'm Irish.

Dean liked the man, as he ordered the beers, and listened to the music. There was murals of Ireland on the two walls where the tables and dance floor was. Sam had found a table and had the laptop open and his long fingers typing away.

Leprechauns. There wasn't any, that Dean knew. Pure fairy tales, he thought as he listened to the story that the owner was spinning. He took the two beers and moved past the two men playing darts and over to his table.

Sam looked up, and took the glass. "There's a strange story in a town in Fort Collins, Colorado. We could leave now and be there…"

"You want to leave now? I'm tired, and want a good nights sleep first."

"Fine, but if Jason comes knocking on the door, you can answer."

"Man, he is not coming back. The owner over there is telling stories of Leprechauns. If they were real we would have run into them by now."

"Well you never know…I mean the Irish sure believe in them. Has to be a reason."

"I don't believe in them. Mom was Celtic, she never mentioned them."

"That you remember."

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked out into the chilled night air. Sam looked around and saw nothing to worry about. They walked to the car.

A tiny female watched them, and sighed as she watched the older Winchester. "He don'na believe. I'll have him for me own before tha new moon." The small Leprechaun smiled at the handsome young human male. "Mine." She jumped when Dean opened the door, and landed in the back seat.


End file.
